slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Odcinek 20/@comment-11287566-20130722095225
No to okey zaczynamy moje drugie przewidzenie xD :D A wiec tym razem opcja z Lysandrem :3 ... Romeo i Julia <3 - Tak wlasnie sie nazywa nazwa sztuka jesli chodzi o odcinek z Lysiem :3 A wiec zaczynamy odcinek jak dyrektorka mowi nam ze bedzie dzien otwarty i wybieramy sztuke ktora chcemy zagrac, nasza Su wybiera Romea i Julie :D i po chwili sie dowiada ze Lysander gra Romea, Roza gra Julie, a Su jest dublerka wrazie czego gdyby Roza nie mogla wystapic wiec tez musi razem z nimi czwiczyc, przygotowuje wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do przedstawienia i jak juz wszystko skonczy robic to Lysander zaprasza nasz do siebie, na co Su sie zgadza ^_^ Gadamy z Roza i przychodzimy do Lysandra ale przed tym Roza sie pyta naszej Su czy jeszcze podoba jej sie Lysander , zawstydzona mowi ze tak i na co Roza mowi ze ma plan was zblizyc ;) ale jak na razie nic nie chce powiedziec Su ... Jestesmy u Lysia, nasza Su sie nudzi bo Roza i Lysander graja swoje role a Su lazi sobie po pokoju i widzi zdjecie jego , Rozy i Leo wtedy przypomina ze jest jeszcze Leo w domu ale nie chce wyjsc na dziwna wiec mowi ze musi isc do toalety , majac nadzieje ze gdzies po drodze znajdzie slodkiego lecz zajetego Leo specjalnie wchodzi do jego pokoju pod pretekstem ze szuka toalety, Su widzi ze jest troche zajety projektowaniem ubran wiec mowi ze przeprasza i pyta sie czy jest bardzo zajety , wtedy Leo wstaje i mowi ze nie wcale ;) , na co wtedy Su mowi czy nei chcialby troche pogadac u Lysandra w pokoju bo sie troche nudzi tam, Leo sie zgadza... Znow jestesmy u Lysia w pokoju i gawedzimy sobie z Leo, Lysander i Roza widza jak im sie fajnie rozmawia i sa troche zazdrosni wtedy Roza przerywa ta mila pogawedke i puszcza oczko naszej Su, jednak Su nie ma pojecia co Roza zamierza za chwile zrobic, po chwili milczenia Roza mowi zeby zrobic sobie przerwe , Lysio sie zgadza, wtedy Roza idzie pogadac z Su i do ucha mowi jej ze zaraz sobie pujda z Leo i oni dokoncza tych pare scen, Su sie pyta czemu a Roza odpowiada ze ''przecierz go lubisz, a akurat jest pare milosnych scen, zaraz pogadam jeszcze o tym z Leo ale on napewno sie zgodzi ;) '' ... Po paru minutach rozmawiania z grupka, Leo mowi ze musza isc, bo umowili sie do kina, Roza mowi Su zeby zagrala za nia ostatnia scene czyli gdzie Julia '' nie zyje '' , zanim oboje Lysander i Su zdazylli cos powiedziec , Leo i Roza zdazlili juz wyjsc... Lysander wtedy mowi no to zaczynajmy, Su sie pyta czy serio bedzie grac, bo mysli ze to troche bezsensowne, lecz Lysio mowi ze trening czyni mistrza, wtedy Su sie zgadza, a wiec Su lezy, lecz wtedy Lysander mowi ze zaraz wroci idzie tylko do toalety najpierw, Su jest bardzo zmeczona bo zeszlej nocy prawie oka nie zmrugnela, jak juz Lysander wraca, widzi ze Su spi, usmiecha sie i caluje w czolo ( aawh <3 ) w tym samym czasie Roza wraca i mowi ze zapomniala torebki, Lysander mowi zeby jej nie mowila jak sie obudzi, na co Roza sie zadziwia bo myslala ze tylko graja, a potem bierze torebke i wychodzi... Lysander sie troche denerwuje bo wkoncu nic nie powiedziala ze nie powie Su... Po 1 godzinie Su sie budzi i mowi ze musi wracac do domu ale mowi ze fajnie bylo, Lysander sie usmiecha i odprowadza ja do domu... Na nastepny dzien w szkole Su wpada na Roza, ona mowi ze natychmiast musi z nia porozmawiac, a wiec ida do dziewczynskiej toalety xD, i mowi jak spala to Lysander cmoknal ja w czolo i to bylo slodkie, i wtedy mowi Su zeby wziela sie z garsc i zapytala go o chodzenie, wtedy Su mowi ze to absurd zeby dzeiwczyna sie o takie rzeczy pytala, lecz ta mowi ze juz widziala jakas ladna laske krecaca kolo niego ... wtedy Su odrazu szuka Lysandra, jak juz go znalazla widzi Laeti z nim, zanim zdazyla cos powiedziec Lysander przedstawil ja rodzicom .... I na tym konczy sie odcinek xD.. :D